


Ain't Too Proud To Beg

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Series: The Long Road To ABQ [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painful Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finishes the game he started with Sam on the way to back up Garth in Albuquerque. After 3 hours of sucking, licking and dirty talk, Sam is going to literally kill Dean if he doesn't let him come. Good thing they need to stop for gas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Too Proud To Beg

"You're such a fucking asshole Dean." Sam glared at his brother as he gripped the base of his cock tightly, staving off yet another orgasm. Sam was driving the impala white knuckled at least 10 miles over the speed limit. Dean had been tormenting him ever since they left Del Rio, Texas, getting him close to climax and then pulling back to let him suffer. 

Sam quickly shifted his eyes back to the road, amazed they were making good time given the distractions. Dusk had fallen and Sam's cock was raw from abuse and throbbing with need, sticky with spit and precome. His neck was peppered with bite marks and bruises and his legs were cramping from the long drive. Neither Winchester had gotten off since their trip to Albuquerque began and, while he played along, Sam had grown weary of their game. 

"How the hell are we gonna be of any use to Garth on this kill if we're all stung out for each other like a couple of junkies, Dean?" Sam's voice is ragged and thin, his frustration close to blossoming into actual anger. 

"Come on, it's just like when we were kids and we worked on getting your staying power up, remember? Used to come so fast for me back then Sammy. Look how good you're doin' now. It's been what, 3 hours?"

Dean's voice was sincere, helping Sam throttle back his moodiness. They sat quietly for a few minutes. The tape in the deck had long since ended but both men were too preoccupied to bother changing it. The sound of their still heavy breathing filled the impala's cabin against the background hum of rubber on asphalt. 

Dean slid back into Sam's space again once they had relaxed, erections flagging and pulses back to normal. Sam steeled himself for the next round. His nerve endings were trembling in anticipation but Dean simply rested his head on Sam's shoulder, innocently stroking his brother's denim-clad thigh with his hand for a few minutes. Eventually Dean tilted his head so his face was nuzzled in Sam's hair, breath hot and damp on his neck. 

"You're bein' such a good boy for me Sammy," Dean is almost whispering, his voice low and heavy with lust. "Sorry, I just can't keep my hands off that big, gorgeous cock of yours." Dean's lips are plush and wet against Sam's neck, contrasting with the rasp of his stubble as he expertly kisses the spot behind his ear that gives Sam chills. 

"Can't even suck you off properly you're so huge. Can't take it all even after all this time. Love you stretching my throat open, pushing my head down 'til I'm gagging on it." 

Sam groans loudly. Moose jokes notwithstanding, he loves it when Dean can't stop talking about the size of his cock. Dean wasn't even touching him there but Sam was already rock hard again, oozing slick. Dean had obviously noticed. 

"Love how you get so wet for me, Sam. I love tasting you." Dean runs his finger through the bead of slick in Sam's slit and brings it to his lips, sucking it off his finger. 

"Sucking you makes me so fucking hard. Those little noises you make, love it when you come apart for me." Dean licks a long wet stripe up Sam's neck. He can feel the vibration of Dean's breath, he's just as aroused as Sam. 

"Fuck, Sammy. I need you to fuck me." Dean's voice is low and needy. 

Sam groans at Dean's admission, his eyes squeezing shut momentarily. He imagines his cock sheathed in Dean's tight, wet, heat and his entire body twitches with need. They traded up from time to time but it had been a while since Dean had wanted this. Sam tried to regain his composure, focusing his eyes on the road. Dean's voice is like velvet and Sam's desperate libido is making it difficult. He's distractingly hard and not sure if he can take much more. 

"Once we help Garth gank this bitch in Albuquerque I'm gonna lock us up in a honeymoon suite somewhere for a week so we can fuck like newlyweds." Dean says into the side of Sam's neck. His hand slips under Sam's shirt, stroking along his abdomen. Dean pulls the material up and thumbs over Sam's nipples gently, mindful of all the attention he's given them already. He lowers his head and slides his tongue over the pebble of flesh, suckling it gently between his soft lips. He mirrors the movements on Sam's other nipple using his fingertips. The resulting feeling is electric, jolts of pleasure pulse through Sam's nerve endings all the way down to his throbbing erection. 

"Dean... Please." Sam begs. He can see the lights of a town in the distance, the first sign of civilization in at least an hour. He puts on his best puppy dog face, natural method for getting Dean to comply, and looks down at his brother. Dean is looking right at him as he licks at Sam's abdomen. 

"Beg for it Sammy. Fuck, I love it when you're needy. Tell me what you want." Dean bites into the skin next to Sam's belly button. 

"Dean... I'm going to fucking shoot you if you don't let me come." Sam growls through clenched teeth. 

Dean smiles wide as a Cheshire Cat, "Isn't about time we stopped for gas, Sam?"

Sam isn't shy about flooring it to the next exit. The impala's tires squeal as Sam makes the tight turn into the gas station parking lot, one hand on the steering wheel and the other shoving his painful hard-on back into his boxers. 

"Go get the bathroom key while I top Baby off." Dean doesn't give Sam a choice, he just gets out of the car after zipping up. 

Sam makes an embarrassing trip in to see the attendant to ask for the key. His v-neck shirt exposes parts of his collarbone and chest that are bright with fresh bite makes and hickeys and his erection is still definitely visible under his low slung jeans. Just thinking about how he must look makes Sam's face flush with embarrassment. Sam mumbles his request too quickly and the elderly Hispanic gentleman running the register has to ask for clarification twice before he figures out what Sam is after.

When Sam emerges, key in hand, Dean is leaning smug and smirking against the passenger door. He always gets a kick out of seeing Sam squirm. Sam has to fight the urge to slam his body into Dean's and ravage his mouth. Three hours behind the wheel with no orgasm and no kissing. Sam was dying to taste Dean's lips and tongue almost as much as he longed to be balls deep in his brother's tight ass. Sam resists the temptation and makes a b-line for the toilet. He hears the parking lot gravel crunching under Dean's boots as he follows him around the rear of the mini-mart. Sam unlocks the door and leaves it open behind him. 

Before Sam even has his bearings in the dank, white tiled space Dean is entering the room, swiftly shutting and locking the door. Sam pounces on Dean, seeking his mouth for a kiss but Dean grabs Sam by his wrist and flips him around, securing his brother's long limb behind Sam's back and pushing him roughly into the wall opposite the toilet. Dean uses his full weight to slam Sam into the submissive position and, paired with the shock of his quick movements, he has the larger man pinned quite helplessly. Sam struggles against his brother for a moment until he feels the solid heat of Dean's erection pressing into the back of his thigh. He groans and lets Dean press his face into the cold and probably filthy wall. Sam unashamedly grinds back against Dean's hard-on, not caring who fucked who at this point. 

"Tell me what you need Sammy. Be a big boy, use your words." Sam isn't usually one for dirty talk but if it means Dean is going to give him what he wants Sam is all for it. 

"Wanna come Dean, so fucking bad."

"Yeah, baby? How? Tell me."

"Gonna fuck you Dean. Let me, please?"

"Ooh Sammy, I love it when you beg. You gotta get me ready first, can't take that monster cock of yours until you get me ready." Dean backs up, releasing Sam from his tight grip. He unzips his jeans, sliding them down his hips as he backs up toward the sink. Sam turns around and sheds his t-shirt. 

"Get on your hands and knees Sam." Dean suddenly commands. Sam is taken aback for a moment, jaw slack. 

"It's fucking filthy in here Dean."

"Yeah, and we're about to make it a whole lot worse. Now get on your fucking knees and crawl over here. Beg for it Sammy."

Sam swallows hard. He's so fucking aroused. Trying not to look around at the vile bathroom, he focuses on Dean. His brother has turned to face the sink, his jeans in a pool around his ankles. His ass is firm and gorgeous under the harsh fluorescent light, the dark crevice between his cheeks begging for Sam's attention. 

"Wanna fuck you with my tongue." Sam says as he unzips his pants and takes his cock out. "Wanna be inside you so bad Dean, fucking fill you up." 

"Say please, Sammy."

"Please, Dean. Please let me fuck you. Need it so bad." Sam's voice is quivering with very real desperation. 

He puts his hands down onto the grimy tile in front of him and looks up. His view of Dean's ass at this angle has his mouth watering. He crawls on hands and knees until he's behind his brother. Sam strokes his palms, cool and damp from the tile floor, up Dean's calf muscles. Dean pushes his ass out, spreading his thighs more as he leans forward into the sink. Sam parts the globes of Dean's ass with his thumbs, huge hands splayed over Dean's ass, fingers curling into his hip bones. He sinks into the tight pink hole tongue first. Dean's flavor is salty, musky and strong on Sam's tastebuds. He groans into his brother's damp crack as he twists his tongue inside, breaching the clenching muscle. 

Dean gasps loudly, "Oh FUCK Sam. Fuck YES."

Sam's mouth is watering as he makes out with Dean's asshole, fucking him open wetly with his adept tongue. His own cock is pulsing precome and he knows he's not going to be able to take much more. He wants to give Dean some more prep but the thought of sinking his cock into the unbearably tight hole is too good. 

"Gonna fuck your tight hole now Dean." Sam stands quickly and shucks his jeans down further, slipping his slick cockhead between Dean's cheeks. 

"Yeah Sam, do it. Fuck me."

Sam doesn't hesitate. He pushes forward into the saliva slicked passage. Dean cries out sharply from the burn but the slick head of Sam's prick is relentless, shoving forward too fast to be anything but painful. Dean's hole clenches desperately around the massive intrusion. 

"Fuck Sam, fuck it's too much." Dean whimpers, slumping against the sink. "God, don't stop."

Sam smirks. Despite Dean's insistence, he stops his advance about 3/4 of the way inside, letting Dean relax and adjust to the penetration. He strokes Dean's hips, smoothing his hands up his back. After a few moments Dean starts pushing back, deepening the penetration. 

"Fuck, so greedy for it Dean. You OK now? Can I move?"

"Mmmph." Dean's groan is unintelligible. Sam takes it as a yes and starts a slow rhythm. Dean is so tight around him it's actually staving off his orgasm. Good thing, Dean will need a few minutes of prostate stimulation to get his own erection back after the pain. Meanwhile, Sam feels like he's gotten a second wind. As strung out and desperate to come as he was earlier, right now he feels like he could pound into Dean's ass for days, relishing every whimper, every clench his cock elicits from his brother. Dean pushes back into Sam, meeting his thrusts. 

"You gonna come on my cock Dean? My big cock gonna fuck that load right outta you?" Dean moans loudly, the sound echoing in the small space. 

"Yeah Dean, fucking scream for me. Everyone's gonna hear what a slut you are for my fat cock."

Sam's pounding into Dean roughly, sound of skin slapping paired with Dean's moans filling his ears. Suddenly Dean's clenching around Sam's girth, the already tight channel spasming rapidly around him. Sam fucks Dean through it, not bothering to slow down to savor the sensation. His cock drags mercilessly past Dean's prostate, milking every drop of semen out of his brother into an enormous puddle below the sink. Sam feels his balls clench, the massive load he's been building all evening is ready to dump deep inside Dean's guts. 

"Yeah Sam, fill me up baby." Dean whimpers. It's enough to set Sam off, he's so sensitive he can feel each spurt as it's deposited in Dean. It feels like he comes for a minute straight. 

They stay joined in fucked out bliss for a while, Sam softening inside Dean. He pulls out tenderly and looks around for his shirt, finding it in a rumpled pile on the floor. Yuck. 

He hands Dean a wad of toilet paper to clean himself and saddles up to the sink to rinse his cock in cool water. The water is soothing and he puts himself away gingerly, still damp. He nearly steps in the mess Dean left. 

"I'm not cleaning that up." Dean quips as he takes a piss. Dean heads back to the impala first and Sam returns the key sheepishly to the attendant after emptying his own bladder. He avoids making direct eye contact with the clerk and buys two large cups of black coffee to help them make the rest of the drive. 

Predictably, Dean is sitting in the driver's seat when Sam returns. 

"Call Garth. Tell him I'll have us there in 4 hours. After this job, your ass is mine Sammy." Dean smiles and leans in for a kiss. 

Sam keeps the kiss going longer than he should given their location but he needs it. 

"Ok, Dean. But you're gonna have to beg."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks melacreature for inspiring this sequel!


End file.
